A problem frequently encountered in automotive electronics is a lack of power connection systems which are capable of handling in excess of 100 amps. Prior art connection systems which do have the required current carrying capacity are extremely expensive, bulky and were not designed for an automotive environment. Most of these connectors are for military applications, have too many parts, lack self-contained safety features, and are expensive and/or difficult to assemble.
With the advent of hybrid electric vehicles, there is now a need for an electrical power connection system which is configured for an automotive environment and able to handle large power loads.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a high power connection system for automotive environments which handles electrical currents in excess of 100 amps, has a reduced number of parts, may be easily assembled, and has built-in safety features.